piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 5 Career Ending CARCA Crashes
Five of the worst career-ending crashes in CARCA. 5. Gary Draglan In the late 1970s, there was a racer called Gary Draglan, a 1975 Oldsmobile who debuted in 1979. He was involved in a serious accident just 1 year later in the 1980 Henry's Sports Tire Place 200 in Calladega where he spun and hit head-on in the outside wall at 35G before flipping 10 times and losing lots of parts, almost killing him. Gary still feels the effects of the crash today. His son Chris is an Xfinity racer from 2013 to the present. 4. Paul Oilson. Peter Oilson's grandpa. His career-ending crash happened in 1978 at the Michigan 200. A deadly first lap crash involving ten cars happened in which Paul made contact with Alex Rodriguez before climbing the side of Charlie Glotzcar and sent himself 10 meters in the air before hitting hard onto the ground on his roof. Despite the career-ending crash, he supports Peter in racing and attends lots of his races. 3. Michael Steptire While his uncle Daniel Steptire did well for Rap Aid, Michael a newcomer in 2012 who raced unsponsored as the #99 he was ok but his career was cut short in the infamous 2014 Burger King 200 at Calladega he would get loose and hit the outside wall. Then he went back on the track and racer Kurt Buschtire hit him so hard on the side that it almost killed him. Michael's side would need surgery to be repaired. Luckily, he wasn't killed instantly but got very serious injuries and retired. Kurt missed one race. 2. Kevin Phillips 29-year-old Kevin Phillips just celebrated the birth of his first child 4 days before the 1990 Burger King 200 at Calladega. The #17 racer Kevin was in 12th place when he made contact with #05 Ricky Carlton. Ricky spun but Kevin would flip 21 times and end up on his roof on fire. Thankfully he survived. However, he had a coma for two weeks. 1. Bobby Carllison No career-ending crash in CARCA can be worse than Bobby Carllison's in 1987 Nightdona. The old legend has been doing ok in 8th place. On turn 3 of lap 157, however, he got loose and slammed hard in the catch fence before going back on the track and ending up in the grass on fire. His son Davey did not see the crash but found out eventually and decided to pull out of the race to support his seriously injured dad. Davey missed the next race to support his dad but Bobby never raced again. Transcript David: OH MY GOD! BOBBY CARLLISON WITH THE WORST CRASH EVER! WHAT THE (Seal Bark) JUST HAPPENED!!! SEAL BARKS AREN'T EVEN RECOVERING MY SHOCK!!!! Brent: A HORRIBLE CRASH! BOBBY CARLLISON WENT INTO THE CATCH FENCE!!!!!!!! HE MIGHT HAVE DIED HERE RIGHT NOW AT NIGHTDONA INTERNATIONAL SPEEDWAY!!! Bobby (weak): Help me. Please. Doctor: You will be ok. Bobby (99999 times weaker): No. (faints) Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments